


For Your Love,I'll Fight

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Solangelo AUctober 2019, Solangelo Babies, Solangelo Week 2020, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: "how can I repay you?"those words,Nico didn't know how to answer...what could a stranger do? the world had already fell apart,he needed comfort,he needed to sleep without having nightmares or being scared of the banging sounds behind the closed windows...but mostly,he needed his family back...but he knew the blonde couldn't give him any of those...his own words caught him off guard,and it took him a full two minutes to understand that he was the one who said them.."stay with me..."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!Luna here!!
> 
> so this is an au zombie apocalypse Solangelo!
> 
> I hope u like it!
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos!!!

The screams of the black birds could've been heard from miles away...  
if the cold,winter breeze wasn't enough to freeze a person to his bones,the angry scratching sounds and the frightened screams of the wounded animals,would've done the job...

the sound of his own footsteps,was the only thing to break the suffocating silence,and even though he knew it was his own steps,he couldn't help but to jump every once in the while when he stepped on a leaf or a twig.

his raven hair was long enough to cover his onyx orbs,his skin paling dangerously as a result of running for weeks,with no more than a handful of pomegranates...  
his black Aviator jacket almost ripped apart,but he still clung to it for deal life...

he stopped,looking up the gray sky...the ashes had spilled through the air,making it hard to breath...  
yes,the world had changed,people were now all nothing but dead corpses,and Nico di Angelo,was the only surviver...

he froze when he heard a low growl from his right side. he slowly turned only to meet with a sight that he'll never get used to...  
the flesh was ripped from the man's face...he had a limp leg and his right arm was in a strange angle...  
maybe it shouldn't have affected Nico like the first time he saw a dead body running toward him,but still,it made a shiver run down his spine.  
but he came over his fear quick enough to turn,and run as quick as he could when he heard more growls from behind him. one thing he had learn from all those weeks running,was that he couldn't take on the zombies empty handed...he learned that the hard way.

zombies were always slow. they can't run,but they can get to you if you let your fear take the better control of your body.  
Nico glanced around quickly,looking for a shelter to hide,and as his eyes set on a abounded super market,he immediately threw himself in,ignoring the way his knee scratched across the broken window.  
he went deeper into the hunted market,trying to be as quiet as possible...  
he glanced around,trying to fill his backpack with the foods that haven't been expired yet.  
but as soon as he was going for the back door,his ears got filled with curses and the sound of someone in need of help...

"Gods F*cking Damn it!get the f*ck away from me!!!"

he couldn't ignore that...he has been through hell and back already,but he couldn't ignore someone else's cry for help...especially when he thought that everyone were dead...

"Gods damn it..." he murmured before taking his black baseball bat in his hand,ready to smash some heads...

he didn't bother to open the door,he smashed the remaining pieces of glass,sliding through the window,and that was when he saw them...

five zombies,two females and three males,where all struggling to get to a person,who was blocking them only by swinging his long metal bar,desperately trying to survive...  
Nico didn't even hesitate for one second,as he ran straight toward them,smashing two of the five heads in a single blow. that seemed to help the stranger enough,cause right after Nico's blow,he hit the three remaining heads with such force,Nico had to close his eyes so that the blood wouldn't seep in his eyes...

he could hear the heavy breathing of the other guy,as his own were just as uneven as the stranger's... Nico finally looked up to meet with person he had just saved...

the young teen,sat on the ground,clenching his metal bar for dear life..Nico brushed his raven hair out of his dark brown eyes,and sat right in front of the young boy. he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shaky shoulder,trying to be as gentle as possible "hey...you ok?"  
he asked,searching for the other man's eyes.  
finally,when the stranger rose his head,he could feel his breath hitch at the sight...

the hood of his dirty orange jacket was barely able to hide the mop of blond curls...  
even though they were now dirty,painted by the dried blood and the new one,Nico just knew they were soft as silk,and shiny as the sun itself...  
the blonde's eyes were different shades of blue...they were now glassy,and Nico wondered how they looked before the whole mess that they now were in...they probably were warm and friendly,shining like the sky itself,or wavering like the sea...  
he looked around 17...only one year older than Nico,but the dark circles under his deep blue eyes,made him look older...

finally,the boy let out a shaky sigh,nodding his head,trying to regain his ability to talk,and when did,Nico had ro admit he missed someone else's voice other than his own.  
"yeah...yeah,thanks...for.."   
he looked uncertain,glancing over the blood that was dripping from Nico's bat...  
"you aren't hurt,are you?" he asked,sounding concern.   
Nico looked at his hands and touched his face.  
"yeah,not even a scratch,don't worry...can you stand?" he asked,surprising himself by how soft his voice was. the blonde boy nodded,accepting Nico's stretched hand who was offering help almost immediately.  
he dusted his already blood-soaked jeans,not that it made any difference anyway...  
he looked up straight at Nico,one hand holding his hand,the other clenching to the metal bar "how can I repay you?"

those words,Nico didn't know how to answer...  
what could a stranger do? the world had already fell apart,he needed comfort,he needed to sleep without having nightmares or being scared of the banging sounds behind the closed windows...but mostly,he needed his family back...  
but he knew the blonde couldn't give him any of those...  
his own words caught him off guard,and it took him a full two minutes to understand that he was the one who said them..  
"stay with me..."

the blonde stared at him...he wasn't giving him a pitiful look...he wasn't making fun of him...  
he only gave him the most friendly smile he had ever seen,his eyes shining both with exhaustion and sympathy...  
"I will..." he whispered,giving a light squeeze to the hand that Nico had forgotten he was holding.

Nico didn't know how much time had past,he simply enjoyed the warmth from another human being...before he knew it,he was packing his bag,ready to leave that place as well..  
"by the way,I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."  
he waited for the other boy to reach him and they started walking,their weapons in their cold hands.  
"I'm Will..Will Solace,please to meet you Nico."


	2. II

"WILL,HURRY UP!"

Nico shouted,trying to keep the heavy door open for the blonde.  
meanwhile,Will Solace,was swinging his metal bar,trying to hit as many heads as possible..his blonde sandy hair was now dyed in a sick color of red,and his left leg kept shaking uncontrollably,signalling him it could give up any second...

"WILL!" Nico screamed once more,as he couldn't keep the door open any longer. Will glanced at him,his blue eyes looking wild and scared  
"NICO!CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" he shouted back,missing a rotten hand inches away from his face  
"and leave you here to die?!are you nuts???just shut up and run!!"  
Nico screamed,his voice shaking.  
Will looked at the wave of zombies that kept coming,no matter how many he had killed already. not like they were alive anyway...

"NICO!ON THE COUNT OF THREE,CLOSE THE DOOR!"  
just when nico wanted to ask what he wanted to do,Will started counting  
"ONE!!"  
one head went flying.  
"TWO!"  
blood colored everywhere.  
"THREE!"  
Will threw his metal bar straight at two of the zombies that were reaching him,and jumped backward,just in time for Nico to finally let go of the heavy door...

they sat there,backs against the cool metal,they chest heaving,shoulders brushing. Will's eyes were closed as he tried to control his shaky breathes,hands bloody on his lap.

Nico glanced over to the blonde's left leg;the blood-soaked jean was now ripped apart,the skin bruised and from a deep gash,blood leaking out...although it was nothing compared the things he saw,still,it made him uneasy as he was watching Will lose so much blood...the blonde was paling quickly.

"did a zombie do that?" Nico asked,trying to sound as gentle as possible,but he couldn't control his shaky voice... what if Will was infected as well? what if he was going to be left alone again? he couldn't even bear the thought of losing Will...  
after one week of running together,protecting one another,Nico couldn't effort to lose someone dear to him again...yes,over the past week,Will had managed to somehow find his way through Nico's heart..and Nico wasn't planning on letting the blonde go anytime soon.

Will shook his head,trying his hardest to ignore the banging sound outside of the door.  
"no,when I was running earlier,I scratched my leg to the broken window that we jumped in. it's no big deal,dont worry,its not infected."

Nico let out a sigh of relief,his hands digging into the pocket of his Aviator jacket,and finally pulling out a roll of bandage. he sat straight in front of Will,pulling his leg toward himself.  
"Nico,there's no need for that,seriously-"  
Nico shoot him a glare that Will had learned in the past week not to argue with.  
"no,shut up. we can't let a wound to be open like this."  
Will only nodded and rested his head against the door,the banging had finally calmed down...either they had given up,or had found a new prey.

Nico finished patching Will up,staring at blonde's pale face.  
"you should sleep Will...here..."

he opened his backpack,only to pull out an energy drink..  
Will took the golden bottle,looking at it with curiosity  
"what's this?"  
Nico smiled and took a big sip out of another golden bottle  
"Nectar. the best energy drink you can get!c'mon,drink alil."  
Will nodded before gulping down at least half of the bottle....he didn't know he was that thirsty.  
"you sure that was an energy drink?cause I'm feeling alil bit lightheaded..." Will mumbled,rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands sleepily.  
"that's because you lost so much blood,you idiota!what were you thinking anyway?trying to hold them back all alone?!"  
Nico rose his voice a little,only to calm down again;he didnt need to attract attention again.  
"I couldn't let them...get you..you know?as much as a Death boy you are,I can't...afford losing you...letting you die.." Will mumbled again,now slowly laying down,his long eyelashes fluttering close.

Nico just sat there,trying to adjust to what Will just said. he could feel heat crawling up his neck,as he rested his head against the shelves,looking down at the sleeping boy next to him.  
he slowly reached down,brushing the dirty curls out of Will's closed eyes,and couldn't help but to smile...the boy looked so in peace,that it made his heart clench painfully at the memory of his bewildered and scared expression when he was fighting earlier..

he let out a sigh,as he pulled out a small photo out of his pocket...  
Nico traced the lines of two female figures...the older one smiling,hugging a little boy,and a older girl...  
his fingers moved softly to the girls cheekbones,smiling painfully at the memory of his lost beloved ones...

he closed his eyes,still alerted,but he needed to escape from the screams and pleads that belonged to his family's final moments...

the guilt he kept buried in his heart,was now bubbling to the surface,leaving his chest in a pain that he never wanted to feel. before he knew it,his eyes were stinging,but he stubbornly refused to cry and let it all out...no,he won't cry,not now,not ever...

his goal was to make his mother's wish come true,and that was all he needed to do..

he was brought back to reality with a mumble from the sleeping boy next to him.

'note to self,new goal : keep Will Solace alive.'


	3. III

"You have an Italian accent."  
was the first thing that Will decided to started the day with. Nico's accent.

Nico snorted,giving the limping blond a playful look  
"No sh*t Sherlock. what gave me away?"  
Will looked at him,giving him a goofy smile

"idiota."

Nico stopped,narrowing his eyes "what?!"  
Will chuckled,stopping as well,bending down to fix his bandaged leg  
"yesterday,when you were scolding me me,you called me 'idiota' . guess that gave you away."  
Nico rolled his eyes,starting to walked again..  
"hey!wait up-" just as Will was going to protest,a loud crash ripped throught cold winter air.   
Nico snapped his head toward Will,who didn't have any weapon to protect himself with,and on top of that,a limp leg...

"Will,run!"  
Nico shouted to the blonde,reaching out and grabbing his wrist before it was too late. at the same time they past a broken window,their ears filled with a terrifying shriek. they both turned around to see three people,fighting off six larg zombies...

there was a boy,with brown curls,at front of them,keeping a flaming stick out,screaming at the zombies to stay away.  
behind him,was a girl,one hand clenching to a dagger,while the other one was holding a unconscious blond boy...  
they were shouting,their fire was dying,and Nico knew they didn't have much time left.

before he could make a move,his vision got blurred as another zombie somehow,managed to get to them...his mind didn't manage to react like always,he just froze as a blonde,blocked the attack with a rusty metal bar.

"Nico!snap out of it!"  
the sound of Will,brought Nico back to reality,but he was still unable to move...  
everything felt like a sick deja vu...

the way Will was protecting him...how he was screaming at him to run...  
the way his injured leg was shaking...  
the screams of the young girl,trying to save her friends..everything felt awfully familiar...  
and it was then when he understood what was happening...

maybe it was the chance that he was dying for...a chance to re-do the past...  
he couldn't save his mother and sister anymore,they were already long gone...but he could try to save the people who needed him now...

his black baseball bat didn't feel heavy like before...it was now easy to hold,easy to use...  
he ran straight toward the boy holding his flaming stick,who wasn't even paying attention if the fire was burning his tan skin,he was shouting something Nico guessed,in Spanish,waving the stick around.

as soon as Nico reached them,he smashed one of the zombies who was dangerously getting close to the left side of the Latin boy.  
he heard the scream of the girl from behind,and as he was about to head toward them,he saw Will,limping forward with his new metal bar,immediately smashing two of the remaining zombies...three down,three more to go...

by the time they had finished,they were covered in blood and sweat,ready to pass out.  
Nico moved to were Will had sat,his hands numb by all the pressure he had put on them.  
he sat down,glancing over the blonde and wincing at how his wound had re-opened and was now leaking blood. they both let out a shaky breath,as they heard the cry of the girl they saved

"Jason!"

the blond boy,who Nico assumed was Jason, slowly opened his icy blue eyes. the girl immediately handed him a broken glasses,hugging him tightly.  
the Latin boy finally threw the burnt out stick away,trying to blew his burnt hands   
"yeah beauty queen,I'm fine too. thanks for asking!"   
he then managed to kick one of the rotten bodies,cursing in Spanish. suddenly,as he remembered something,his head snapped toward Will and Nico.

"oh yeah!you guys totally saved out our sorry butts!we own you guys alot!"

he walked toward them,reaching out his good hand  
"I'm Leo. that girl over there,is Piper,and the guy who decided to pass out on us in the middle of the fight,is her boyfriend,Jason."  
he said,sarcasm dripping from his voice. he shook his head and sat down right next to Will.

"whoa!dude,what happened to your leg?!it looks nasty!"

that seemed to attract the other two teenagerss' attention.  
"is he infected?" the girl asked cautiously.

Nico looked over to Will who seemed to be lost in his own world.  
"no,he got himself injured during our run...he's not infected though."  
Nico said,getting a good look from the new people. they all looked like the same age,18 or so.

he nudged to the tired boy next to him  
"hey,Will. can you stand?we need to leave soon...it's getting dark and cold."   
and he was right...they fight somehow managed to take a really long time,and the temperature seemed to suddenly be dropping real quick.  
Will shrugged,wrapping his orange jacket,which was now a shade of brown from all the dried blood,tighter around himself.  
"I could try."

when he stood up however,his leg gave a dangerous shake,Will stumbling forward. Nico was beside him in a second,holding him,clenching to his side.  
"I dont think you can."

the blonde let out a tired sigh  
"sorry..."  
just as Nico wanted to answer,Jason stepped forward,wrapping a strong arm around Will's shoulder. Nico gave him a warnine glare,but the blonde just gave him a apologizing smile  
"let me help you out. it's the least I can do after you guys saved us."  
Nico looked at Will for approval,and when Will nodded,Nico sighed.  
"yeah,sure,thanks."

the brunette girl,Piper stepped forward  
"hey um...how about we all stick together?I mean,I really think our chance for survival is higher if we all work together."  
she looked at Jason for back up,which he nodded in agreement  
"yeah,I think that's a good idea...we can watch each other's back 'til this whole fiasco is over. what do you think Leo?"  
the Latin boy simply shrugged,stucking his hand in his ripped pocket,wiggling his fingers out from the other end.  
"I don't really mind. they seem cool."

Nico and Will shared a glance  
"what do you think Neeks?"  
Will asked,shifting his weight on his other leg,so he could look at Nico better.

"first of all,dont call me that. second of all,Its fine by me if you don't have a problem with it."  
Nico shrugged,adjusting Will's arm over his shoulder.  
"nope!no prob at all Neeks!"  
"dont call me that!"  
"fine death breath."  
"sunshine."  
"death boy!"  
"..."  
Nicos mouth hang open,trying his best to leave a snarky comment,but his mind went blank.

meanwhile,the three other teenagers,were watching their argument like an interesting tennis game.

"you guys sure make a hell of a couple."  
Leo said while working on Jason's broken glass.

"WHAT?!"  
Nico and Will yelled at the same time,choking on their own breaths.

"what?aren't you guys together?"  
Piper asked them,eyeing them close.

"no dude!" Nico shouted,trying his hardest not to blush at the fact how obvious he had been.  
he could feel Will flinch beside him from his sudden outburst. he cleared his throat,regaining his composure despite the heat that was creeping its way toward his cheeks.

"I mean,we're just friends."

they gave him a suspicious look.  
Leo finished working Jason's broken glasses,putting it right back on his nose. he stared at Nico and rolled his eyes  
"yeah sure,just friends. just like I never ran from school,or Piper never stole any cars!"

Piper,smack him on the head,her cheeks burning with embarrassment "Leo!!!"

Nico felt Will chuckle beside him,but his shoulders were still tense under his touch.

the sound of angry growls and screams brought them back to the harsh reality...the reality where they couldn't wast any time laughing around...

"we should run guys..." Jason murmured,tugging Will forward

"yeah...lets find a shelter for the night..."


	4. IV

The sound of banging and frustrated groans,wasn't the best lullaby for five,exhausted teenagers that night...

Piper had snuggled as close as she could to her boyfriend,Jason,burying her face in his chest...  
Jason was mumbling,trying to calm his girlfriend down,but even through his soothing voice,the hungry growls couldn't have been denied.

Leo was in a corner,gripping to a small picture,trying ro distract himself from the annoying noises..

Nico wondered what he was looking at...a picture of his family?his girlfriend?his lost friends?

Nico's hands dig deep in his pocket,tempted to pull out the picture of his lost family as well,but he couldn't...  
Will was now at his side,trying to find an angle to sleep without hurting his wounded leg any further.

Nico just needed to wait...

half an hour later,everybody fell asleep. he slowly reached for the photo and pulled it out...  
he traced the familiar lines of his family's figures with his fingers,trying his hardest to not curse every single god in the sky for taking them away from him...he let out a shaky sigh,closing his eyes as he pressed the old picture to his chest rightly.

"are they your family?"

even the small whisper managed to scare him half to dead.  
"holy sh*t Will!!you scared the crap out of me!"  
he whisper/yelled,narrowing his eyes at the sleepy blonde next to him.

Will sat up,rubbing his sleepy eyes with the palm of his hand,groaning lightly at the slight movement in his injured leg.  
"sorry..I saw you clenching to that photo,I got curious."  
Nico stared at the blonde,sighing again  
"yeah,their my family..."

Will nodded in understanding,clearly not wanting to push him any further,but Nico really missed talking about his sadness and problems with a human being.

"it all started from a knock on our door...  
I was in my own room,my sister,Bianca,in the kitchen...I lived with my sister these past few years since we moved from Italy to here...my mom had an illness when I was ten and passed away...  
my dad had moved here as well,remarried and lived with my stepmom and my step sister...I refused to go and live with them,so Bianca convinced my father to get us a home so we can live together...  
when Bianca heard the knock,she called for me to open the door,but my stupid musics were too high for me ro hear her call...  
when she saw the knocking is getting violent,she opened the door herself...  
I was at the stairway...I saw how that..that bastard zombie jumped on her...she screamed for me to runaway,but I couldn't move...Will,I just stood there,watching as that bastard f*cking tore my sister apart!I just f*cking stood there!!I did nothing to save her!!!  
I only saw red that time...I killed that piece of sh*t,but Will..oh my gods Will,her BLOOD was on my f*cking hands!!she was killed right before my f*cking eyes!!!Will i-"

he was shocked as he felt two strong arms being wrapped around him...Will's embrace was warm,like sun itself,and soothing,just like how his mother used to sing for him.

"Nico,Nico,shhh,its alright...you're ok...its ok...your sister doesn't want you to blame yourself Nico. she wants you to continue living,for her sake,ok?she wants you to survive this hell and live a long and happy life!you would do that for her,right?"  
Will's voice was like lullaby...or perhaps a spell,slowly putting Nico to sleep...

Nico nodded his head,taking deep breaths from Will's calming scent. his nerves immediately started to calm down,his shaky breaths returning to normal...  
he could feel the pressure of weeks of running away without much rest and only few hours of sleep was finally getting to him. 

his head rested on Will's shoulder,his eyes fluttering close...  
the last thing he heard before finally passing out,was Will's soothing voice..

"goodnight death boy...sleep tight..."


	5. V

"So you guys still deny that you're in a relationship?"

when Nico heard the question,his mind didn't function,probably still hazy from the sleep,so he just groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow...  
the only question that popped up in his still shutted down mind was 

'why does my pillow breaths...?'

his eyes snapped open,his nose inches away from a certain blonde.  
he yelped,trying to set himself free from the dangled legs and arms of Will,waking the blonde in progress.

Will groaned,letting out a loud yelp as Nico kicked him exactly in his wounded leg

"Ow!!Nico what the f*ck-?"

he was cut off when the realization dawned upon him.  
his cheeks turned a light shade of pink,as his multi shade blue eyes tried to look anywhere but at the flushed boy next to him,or the people who had awakened them.

Leo,unlike his groomy expression the other night,had a smug smile playing on his lips.

Jason and Piper were grinning ear to ear,leaning forward to watch the flustered couple.  
Will coughed awkwardly in his fist,casting an apologizing glance toward Nico.  
Nico simply scoffed at the trio,folding his arms in front of his chest.

"denying is better than eating each other's face off in public."

at his sneaky remark,both Jason and Piper turned a deep shade of red. their mouths hang open,refusing to meet each other's eyes.

Leo on the other hand,was enjoying the exchange so much,he looked like a little kid in candy store.  
he let out a loud laughed,smacking Nico on the back. hard.

"man!you are the sass king for sure!!!hold on,hold on... 'Nico the Sass Master...' no... 'Nico Sass Angelo...' no...hold on,I think I'm almost there..." he wondered out loud,and Nico could literally see the smoke rising from his head.

Will slowly rose his hand up in the air

"yes Will?"  
"I liked 'Nico Sass Angleo' better."

Leo's grin grew wider if that was possible as he clapped his hands

"the boyfriend approved!!! 'Nico Sass Angelo' it is then!"

Nico face palmed so hard he let out a groan and rubbed his forehead and nose.

"so,I think we should start moving..."

they were trying...trying so hard not to make any noise that attract unwanted attentions...  
they kept glancing around,gripping their torn backpack tightly with one hand,the other one whether being linked to another shaky hand,or their trustworthy weapons...

they kept moving as fast they could,but with a limping blonde that tried so hard to keep up,there wasnt much they could...  
Nico only wished they find a shelter sooner so they dont have to wonder in the streets for night time.

it was irritating how even the weather was trying hard to add up to their problems.  
if the freezing cold winter weather wasnt enough,the hollow screams and hungry growls would've definitely add up to their nightmares...  
'why do I even bother living?' he thought.

"you know...sometimes I wonder why do we even bother to survive each and every day..."

Nico looked up,surprised to see the blonde limping forward,while talking to him in such a hushed tone that Nico would've mistaken it for his own imagination if he didnt pay attention.  
he couldn't help but to wonder if Will had read his thoughts or not...

"what?"

Will gave him a side glance,before his attention was back to the metal bar in his bandage hand.

"I mean...wouldn't dying be much easier?"

Nico hummed in agreement  
"of course it is...you wont have to go through all the trouble of fighting to survive every single day...  
you would have peace in death...the eternal sleep that will never break with the daily nightmares...  
you wont have to be worried about what'll tomorrow look like...you wont have to worried how to not DIE in the night,cause your are ALREADY DEAD..."

he finished,finally looking at Will's sky blue eyes.  
Will simply nodded in understanding,but a small smile played on his pale lips

"its true that dying is easier than living..like you said,there's no such thing as worrying in dying...you will rest finally after a lifetime of worrying and running away...  
but you know Neeks.."

he gently brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his blue eyes.  
"but remember when you die,there's no turning back...  
cause I believe even if your life is a literal hell,there'll always be something you'll miss...  
maybe it'll be the gentle warmth of the sun,or the cool air when it rains...  
maybe it'll be a child's laughter,or a simple smile...  
maybe it'll be the embrace of the one you love...  
whatever it is,you'll miss it when you die,dont you think?"

at the mention of 'the one you love' ,Nico flinched and his mind wondered to how it would feel to have Will's strong arms wrapped around his cold body...

"yeah...I think you're right..I guess.."

at his respond,Will smiled softly,waving his rusty metal bar in the air..

"I'm glad you agree...  
cause even if you dont miss anything,which I highly doubt be possible,there are so many people who'll miss you when you're gone...  
they'll be heartbroken,devastated...  
and there'll be no way to get you back...  
and believe me,if you keep living,you'll reach a day where you'll be grateful you survived...you'll be grateful from the bottom of your heart that you didnt give up your life...  
believe me Nico,that day will come,sooner or later...  
and you'll tell me 'Will you were right,im glad I lived.' "

Nico couldn't talk.  
he felt he'd been shot in the heart,he couldn't move a muscle in his face to make any sound.  
as he was struggling to make any sound to at least show that he was alive,suddenly a warm and gentle hand wrapped itself around his own cold one.

Nico looked down only to be meet by the sight of Will gripping his hand firmly,a warm smile playing on his lips.

"and death boy,promise me that one day,you'll say those words to me..."

just as Nico wanted to answer,the sound of windows shattering and water flooding filled their ears

"ATTACK!!WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"


	6. VI

"ATTACK!!WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

that was enough to make Nico jump out of his skin,his grip tightening around Will's hand.  
his other hand immediately raising up in the air,his black baseball bat shining dangerously in the faint light of the dead sunshine...  
faint,colorless,lifeless....  
as if the sun was the countdown to their ends...

Tik,Tok

"C'MON GUYS!!!WE CAN MAKE IT!"

the sound of a young man,echoed through the silence painfully...

everyone held their weapons tightly,their hearts throbbing painfully in their chests.

and right then,the windows of an abandoned market shattered to pieces,water flooding out with such force that made them all retreat.

right then,five soaked teenagers,stumbled out.  
their breathings were hollow,each holding a metal bar or a stick,anything to help them survive,tightly agaisnt their chests.

as soon as their eyes met,both groups let out a yelp,raising their weapons for protection.

Leo was the first one to break the silence   
"WHO THE HELL- Cal?"

his voice broke at the end,the name dripping from his tongue like a forgotten melody...  
but they didnt have time to hug,cry or simply call out each other's name...

the universe was truly cruel...

soon,zombies were squeezing themselves through the broken windows,like an endless flood.  
their sickly green skins were ripped agaisnt the shreds of glass,revealing dark rotten flesh,enough to make a well trained soldier for battlefield,vomit.

they were fast,but the young teenagers were faster,and more experienced...  
they all knew too well,how to work together,how to watch each other's back...

soon,Nico found himself back to back with one and only Will Solace.  
the blonde's height difference was slightly annoying,but Nico was glad he had a shoulder to lean on..

they slashed,broke,ripped,their battle seemed unbelievably long...  
minutes,hours,perhaps even days,passed by,and when Nico finally heard something else except the sound of screams,shouts and groan,was Will's voice :

"NICO!DUCK!"

Nico didn't question his order,he just did what he was asked to do.  
as soon as he was down,Will's metal bar swang,hitting a very disgusting and huge zombie in the head,snapping the rotten head in progress,throwing it rolling miles away...  
and after that,everything turned silent...

"CAL!!CAL!!"

Nico didnt bother to get up,he sat there and watched as Leo threw his burning stick on the floor,running toward a young girl,with long caramel hair,from the other group...

the girl was in shock,even when Leo enveloped her in a tight embrace,she didnt react...  
slowly,warm tears trickled down her blood-stained face,her hands coming up to clench onto Leo's ripped shirt...

Leo didnt try to hide his sadness,after all,he masked them for too long...  
he let out loud,heartbreaking sobs,burying his face in the young girl's shoulder,letting out incoherent cries...

"I-i thought..."

the girl slowly cupped Leo's face in her hands,her eyes shining with new tears.

"Leo..."

she breathed out Leo's name like a prayer,finally facing the god he'd been worshipped for too long...

"I though I lost you..."

Leo's cheeks were tear stained,his burned hands shaking,as he cupped the girl's cheeks,connecting their lips immediately,while still sobbing uncontrollably..

everybody seemed to have tears in their eyes at the sight..  
Nico's chest suddenly tightened,the feeling of the great lost of his sister hitting him like a truck...  
he fisted his front shirt furiously,hoping to calm the pain in his heart...

"Neeks?"

hearing his voice was enough for Nico to snap back to reality...

"you good there?"

he slowly faced the blonde's concerned face...  
he tried to smile,to be reassuring,but his eyes betrayed him.  
soon,Will's hand was stretched toward him,offering him his hand,or maybe more,his sympathy...

Nico took Will's warm hand in his,raising up to his feet.

without any words,he found himself in Will's familiar embrace,his scent enough to make his mind hazy,calmer than he ever used to be...

"thanks for the heads up earlier by the way..."  
he heard himself saying after he finally was able to find his voice again..

the blonde chuckled slightly,letting go of Nico to look into his eyes.

'those damn eyes...' Nico thought 'why must they be so,so blue...?'

"then I guess we're even now?you saved me,and I saved you!"

Nico folded his arms in front of his chest,snorting slightly  
"yeah,dream on Sunny boy. you owe me more than you think you do."

however before Will could answer,another voice was heard...  
a voice which was enough to make him freeze til his bones...

"Nico?is that you brother?"


	7. VII

"Brother?"

Will's voice broke the suffocating silence like a sharp knife. he glanced down at the boy next to him,slowly gripping his shoulders 

"hey,Neeks...you told me that your sister was-"  
"she's my half sister Will."

Nico cut Will off,turning toward the young girl.  
he tried to control the quivering of his lips,biting hard on it on it,drawing blood.

he tried to step forward,his legs shaking slightly  
"Hazel-"  
but he was instantly enveloped by arms around him,and a shaky girl,gripping to him for dear life

"brother!I thought you were-  
I thought you were gone as well!"  
she let out a heart breaking cry,clenching onto Nico's ripped jacket.

Nico finally overcame his shock,slowly raising his hands to hug the crying girl back.  
he buried his face in the girl's hair,letting his tears soak the silky brown curls.

for a moment,everything seemed to be finally fine...  
Nico had found his other sister,Leo had reunited with his lover...  
it seemed that everything was finally getting sorted out,until....

"guys...I hate to break your moment,but we should move..."  
Piper was the first one to speak,holding Jason's hand tightly.

Nico finally pulled back from Hazel,brushing her tears and hair out of her rich golden eyes.

"where were you guys going?"  
he asked,finally eyeing the rest of the people who were with Hazel.  
there was a boy,his short hair making his chubby face look even more childlike.  
there was another girl,with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.  
next to her stood a breathtaking boy..he had jet black hair,with gorgeous sea green eyes...

Nico couldn't help but to think  
'well...not my fault he's gorgeous..'

but as soon as this thought passed his mind,he immediately pushed it away...  
sure,the young boy was handsome but Nico had already set his eyes on someone else..someone way hotter,and kinder than anyone he'd ever met...

"well...we actually heard there's this safe zone,somewhere called 'Half-blood camp'  
we were all going there...wanna join us?"

the blonde girl responded,glancing at the new people.

Nico looked around. Jason,Piper and Leo all nodded,Leo obviously didn't want to part ways with his girlfriend,Calypso.

Nico looked behind himself,seeing as the blonde boy had completely went silent,something unusual for Will.

"Will?what about you?"  
he asked,which earned him no response.  
Nico frowned,letting go of Hazel and stepping toward Will.  
he placed a gentle hand Will's shoulder,finally earning his attention

"huh?what's up Neeks?"

Nico's frowned grew,his lips forming a tight line from concern  
"Will,you ok?I asked you if we should go with others?"

Will slowly looked around,as if he had seen everybody else for the first time.  
he gently smiled,but it never reached his multi shade blue eyes.  
"sure death boy. wherever you go,I'm going with you. you're not getting rid of me that easily,after all I made a promise with you,didnt I?"

Nico stared at Will for a few seconds before finally smiling carefully,nodding and locking his fingers with Will's.

"sure sunshine...lets stick together..."


	8. VIII

Nighttime came with a blink of eye.

soon,they were all bundled together,in an abandoned drugstore,eating whatever they've collected on their way over.

one by one,they slowly passed out,exhausted from all the running and fighting.  
Jason and Piper in one corner,Leo with Calypso in another.  
Hazel was sitting next to his own boyfriend,the chubby guy,Frank,trying to stay awake but soon her head fell on the sleeping boy's shoulder.  
Percy,the sea green eyed boy,was embracing the blonde girl,Annabeth,both sound asleep.

Nico,after making sure his sister was tucked under a blanket he had threw over her,moved to sit next to his own blonde.

Will was picking on his bandaged leg,oblivious to his surroundings..  
Nico slowly sat next to him,to avoid startling him. he took a quick glance over the blonde;his dirty blonde hair,still somehow had managed to stay silky and soft.  
his multi shade blue eyes,were dull with pain and sadness,something that Nico never wanted to see in Will's eyes ever again.  
he let out a deep sigh,shifting so that he was sitting face to face with Will.

"Will,what's wrong?spill."

Will didnt bother to look at him.  
he continued to play with the loose bandage around his leg,

"what do you mean Neeks?nothing's wron-"

"oh,dont screw with me. the minute we clashed with the other group,you started acting weird!you havent said a word since then,which personally I dont mind the silent,but its weird since it coming from YOU."

Nico spat,but as soon as he said those words,he regretted his harsh tone.  
he sighed,ran a hand through his raven hair,murmured a slow curse in Italian, then rested it on Will's shoulder,noting how it tensed under his touch. another proof that something was indeed,wrong with Will.

"c'mon Sunshine...you know you can tell me every thing...I already spilled my guts in front of you. you can trust me with yours."

this time,Will looked at him...  
his blue eyes seemed darker,the dark circles under his eyes hard to ignore,his skin pale...

Will nodded,swallowing the bitterness in his throat,as he finally let go of his bandage,but his eyes fixed on it as he started to share his secrets with Nico.

"I-I had two older brothers...Michael and Lee...  
they were always so kind,always trying to help me with everything I knew...  
for me,they were my idols,the heroes I always looked up to.."

Will laughed bitterly,sounding nothing like the laughter Nico would kill for.  
Will rubbed the bridge of his nose;like he didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the memories..

"I guess...its their thing,you know?  
older siblings,its like their thing to throw themselves into the fire for their younger ones...  
its like,their role,their responsibility,to protect them no matter what...no matter if it kills THEM in the end,and leave the lil ones heartbroken,guilty for a lifetime..."

Nico's eyes widened at the sudden realization...his fingers were shaking as he gently searched for the blonde's hand..

"Will,you dont mean-"

"they f*cking died Nico..."

Will let out a bitter laughter,his voice barely above a whisper.  
his laughter soon turned into broken sobs,as he buried his face in his hands

"it all happened so fast,even now I cant fully remember how!  
we were all just outside,playing basketball,when suddenly our neighbor stumbled into our back yard!  
Michael asked what was wrong,why his shoulder was ripped,why was he acting like a madman.  
Lee was the first one to notice...he pushed Michael aside,and exactly then he was bitten.  
Michael yelled,screamed,and tried to get our neighbor off of Lee...  
they both screamed for me to get out,they pushed me out of the house...  
the last thing I ever heard from them was their screams...  
they managed to kill the son of a b*tch but..."

he never got to finish,as he began to shake furiously,trying to silence his broken sobs by burying his face deeper into his hands.

"my parents were out that day...they never got to know what happened to their sons...i dont even know where they are,or if they are alive or not...then I saw your sister and I just wished...that I could go back in time...I...I never got to say goodbye Nico...Nico I-"

Nico didn't know what came over him..  
perhaps it was the sight of Will like that : heartbroken,sobbing furiously,clenching his blonde curls as if he wished to ripped them out...  
he only understood what he'd done when he felt Will's warm tear soaking his shoulder through his shirt..  
his arms tightening around Will protectively,slowly burying his face in the mop of blonde,inhaling softly

"sunshine,listen...  
you know as well as I do,that it was their own choice to fight...they didnt want you to get hurt,cause they are your older brothers,yes they feel responsible,but YOU ARE NOT responsible for how they feel!  
Will,I know its f*cking hard,I know its tearing you from the inside,but they gave up their lives to give you a chance!  
you should accept it,and live a happy life,to the fullest so they can rest in peace!  
you will do that,right?Will you promise to fight with me,Sunshine?"

his tone was so soft,it even surprised himself..  
he felt Will take a shaky breath,nodding in the crook of his neck,the wetness of his eyelashes brushing agaisnt Nico's skin.

Nico started rubbing slow circles on Will's back,and hesitantly leaning back enough to kiss Will on the cheek.

Will slowly rose his head,his nose inches away from Nico's...

in that deem light,everything seemed to be frozen,time stopped itself...  
the sound of the scratchings,the scowls....  
the soft snores of their friends...  
the cool breeze of the winter night from the broken window...  
the bright moonlight pouring from the dark nightsky,illuminated by thousand little stars...

everything seemed to be vanished when they were embracing each other like that...  
all their worries,all their sadness,regrets,everything when they were holding each other so tightly,so so close...

Nico's eyes moved slightly;from Will's soft curls,almost pale silver in the moonlight,his blue eyes darker than usual,shining like a nightsky itself..Nico could swear he could even see the stars themselves,or perhaps a shooting star in them..  
his eyes shifted toward Will's freckled cheeks,a milkyway all the way from his left cheek to the right one. some were even dotted his neck,til they were hidden under his clothed shoulders...

finally,he dared to land his eyes on Will's soft,pink lips...  
he could feel his heartbeat rising,a slow blush creeping its way from his neck,to his ears and dusting his cheeks...

his grip on Will's shirt loosened,as his hands slowly moved up to rest on the blonde's cheeks...

' he's the one... '

Will's breath hitched;he couldn't hold himself back anymore...  
not when they were THIS close...  
not when he could see Nico's eyes THIS clearly...how his dark brown eyes were like hot chocolate in a cold winter night:warm,sweet,friendly...  
how his raven hair had grown long enough to cover his long eyelashes...  
his skin was pale,dark bags under his beautiful eyes,but Will feel how tan it once was...

Nico's hands were cold against his cheeks,his pink soft lips slowly parted,his breath fanning his own lips gently...

' he's the only one... '

their eyes fluttered close,  
Will's grip tightened around Nico's waist,pulling him as close as he could,as if his life depended on holding him close,not letting go..

Nico ran his fingers through Will's curls,pushing him flushed against himself...  
Will's lips were soft,they were so warm against his own...  
he couldn't help but to smile into his first kiss

' his hair is definitely as soft as I thought... '


	9. IX

Nico woke up with a start,as he felt something was clinging to him,hard.

he tried to move,tried to blink away the blurry mop of blonde out of his eyes when he suddenly flinched;why was there a mop of blonde in his face?

he gently looked down,careful not to make any sound,and came to face to face with a sleeping Will Solace.  
the blonde was clinging to him,his arms and legs tangled with Nico's.  
his face was buried deep in Nico's chest,making him look so vulnerable,that it made his heart crumble.  
the corner of Will's eyes were still red,still tear stained under his fingers...

Nico let out a deep sigh,wrapping his arms protectively around the blonde,burying his face in Will's hair,inhaling deeply...  
his own eyes felt heavy when he glanced down at his wrist watch behind Will's back

4:27 Am

he still had some time to sleep before they start moving again...and moving again,meant running again,fighting,and again,risking their lives..

he let out a deep sigh,wondering when will he lay down on a comfortable bed again...

"Nico...?what's wrong?"  
a low whisper snapped him out his thoughts. he slowly looked down,only to find himself staring at a pair of blue eyes,dark in the dim light from a burning candle...

maybe in a normal situation,where the world wasn't ending,and they weren't running and fighting for their lives,sleeping next to a very attractive guy would've made him a blushing mess,but as he laid there,embracing the pretty shaken up boy with broken heart,everything seemed,for once,ok...  
he felt as it was normal to embrace Will like that,while the other clinging to him for dear life...

"nothin' sunshine...go back to sleep."

Will slowly glanced around,as if he had forgotten where he was.

"what time is it?shouldn't we start moving?"

Nico shook his head,yawing gently in Will's soft locks

"no,its only 4:30...we still have time before running again..oh joy,how much I wish we start running already..."

Will chuckled lightly as he buried his face in Nico's chest.

"your sense of humor always fascinates me."

Nico felt himself smile before he fell asleep again

"well,I learn it from the master..."  
.

.

.  
"brother?wake up,we should start moving again..."

Hazel's gentle voice woke Nico from his dream..  
he frowned slightly;he was pretty sure he had a dream...or a nightmare,but couldn't quite place it...  
have you ever woken up from your sleep,but couldn't remember anything from what you were dreaming of?  
you know you had dreamt of something,you can feel in heavy on your chest,dacing around the edge of your mind,refusing to show itself...  
it leaves you wonder if you even want to remember it...

sometimes it tastes bitter against your tongue,all the way down to your throat,just like swallowing a coughing syrup;its supposed to make you feel better,but the bitterness and the burning it leaves behind is worse than the coughing itself...  
dreams that cant be remembered are like that.   
they supposed to make you feel better after a long sleep,perhaps even refreshed,but when you wake up,you have an aching feeling that somethings missing...

the same goes for good dreams...  
you wake up,you feel happy,like you had just took a refreshing shower after a long day,or had your favorite ice creams in a sunny day,but cant remember what made you feel this way...

dreams are merciless...  
they leave one depressed for the rest of the day,or one hyped up...  
they wont let you choose what to dream of,they simply start playing,just like a movie without any pause button.

they simply start playing,sometimes in slow motion,sometimes replaying over and over...  
and sometimes?they may only give you a blank screen,where the actors and stars are on day off,refusing to play anything at all...  
perhaps,that leaves you crave for more,whether its a lullaby from your childhood,or a bittersweet taste of your long lost memories...  
the memories that left you wonder if you should cry or laugh...

Nico felt like that.  
his throat was burning,his heart aching,but at the same time he felt at ease...felt as if he had just discovered world's cure for all the diseases...

he gave his sister a single nod,watch as she walk back to her boyfriend,shaking him next.  
he glanced down and his heart almost jumped out of his chest;  
Will was staring back at him,a lazy grin playing on his light pink lips.

"good morning,boyfriend!"

Nico snorted at that,shoving Will playfully off of his chest.

"who said your my 'boyfriend' ?"

Will pouted,tilting his head like a lost puppy

"do you prefer significant other?"

Nico only flicked him on his forehead before getting up to stretch himself.

" significant annoyance in your case."

he walked back to where his backpack was,digging through for an extra,black hoodie;today was extremely cold.

"Nico!that was mean!"

but nevertheless,he felt a single kiss dropped on the crown of his head,his cheeks blushing slightly.  
he turned around,only to meet with everyone's eyes wide open at them,their mouths slightly a gap,some even smirking.

"so...I suppose you two finally got together?"

Piper asked,wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Nico sighed,running a hand up and down his face before pulling the hoodie over his head,refusing to give them a satisfying answer. 

they all shouldered their backpacks,filling them with bandages,water,or anything that wasnt expired yet.

"ok guys,listen'."  
Annabeth began,as she set a map of New York city in front of them.  
Nico could see multiple red circles,with the words 'checked' or 'danger Zone' next to them.

"'Camp Half-Blood',which is considered a safe zone,is right here,"

she took a red marker from Percy,and drew a circle around a small spot,the words 'Camp Half-Blood' written in black on it.

"this place was originally teenagerss' camp for summer,but as you can see its far off from the city,so the infection hasn't spread there much...  
the government has decided to turn that place into a safe zone,until they find a cure...until then,they asked people via posters,and everything to gather there as fast as they could,cause they will lock up place in..."  
she glanced down at her golden wrist watch and frowned  
"exactly in 10 hours and 30 minutes...  
so,I suggest we move as fast as we can,after all we're on foot and it will take alot of time...without any breaks,what so ever if we want to make it in time."

they all nodded,grabbing their weapons as they stood up,facing the locked door.

"Leo."  
Calypso called for her boyfriend,who had the key.

Leo stepped forward to unlock the door,

before Nico could follow Leo out,Will grabbed his wrist.  
Nick looked back at the blonde,seeing Will staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Nico...I want you think seriously about 'us' ,ok?"

Nico felt his cheeks heat up,as he stared at their locked hands

"you mean...you want ME,to be YOUR boyfriend?"

Will nodded,scratching his cheek shyly.

"yeah...cause im pretty serious about you..."

Nico could feel himself smiling at Will's seriousness;  
'that cute lil bastard.'  
but he only nodded,tugging Will behind him

"I will think about it.."

and with that,they all stepped out,into the cold winter day.  
.

.

.

"JASON!JASON STOP IT,COME ON!!!"  
Piper's screams cut through the growls and scratchings.

"BACK UP!EVERYBODY BACK UP!"

Percy was the first to rush to Jason's side,swinging his metal bar left and right,backing the blonde boy up...

they were going so good...they were so close...only alil further,and they could've reach the gate of the safe zone...

but as always,world was too cruel...as always,the word was against them.  
just as the gate of the safe zone came to sight,a wave of endless zombies flouded toward them...

they were hitting as much as they could,backing each other up without being bitten,but it was absolutely no use...the zombies had outnumbered them...it was too late for them...

"NICO!!!"

Hazel screamed as she watched Nico running toward jason and Percy for back up...

the three boys stood back to back,screaming and smashing the zombies left and right,dodging so that they dont become the next victims.

"GUYS,WE CANT KILL THEM ALL!!!"

Nico heard Will's scream loud and clear,glancing over his shoulder,making eye contact with the blonde for a millisecond...and that seemed to be enough to-

"NICO!!!!!WATCH OUT!"

everything seemed to play in slow motion after that...

He heard his sister's scream...  
he heard Will's cries and shouts...  
but he heard the growling loud and clear...

he turned,as saw what was coming for him...  
the zombie was only an inch away...

'huh...so thats how im gonna die...'

the zombie lounged forward,Nico was dragged back into a warm and bloody embrace..someone blocking his attacker....everything was a blur-

"WILL!!!!"

Nico didn't hear Will's scream...  
he didn't feel Will's blood on his face...  
all he heard was the ringing in his ear and the loud sound of shooting...

"EVEYBODY STEP BACK!"

a man called out for them.  
he felt himself being dragged away,and dared to finally open his eyes.

"Will?"

his voice was horse,his eyes burning.

"yes Nico...its ok...its ok..."

he didnt know what was going on,he only looked back once,and immediately knew everything was gonna be fine...

defence force were killing zombies left and right,not even a single one pasing their line...  
and it was only then when the words echoed in his head :

' its  
.  
ok  
.  
they  
.  
were  
.  
saved '

he glanced around...everyone were crying and hugging each other,as they reach other survivors...

"FATHER!!!"

Hazel screamed as she rushed toward a tall man,standing next to a woman Nico recognised as his stepmother.

"is that...Will...?"

he heard someone whisper behind him...  
he turned,and saw a blonde man and a brunette women,both look like they've been crying all their lives,staring at Will...

Nico slowly turned his gaze toward Will himself,his eyes immediately landing on a new bruise against the blonde's cheek.  
he reached out for him,seeing as Will winced against his touch,but didnt pull back..

"oh...Neeks...death boy,dont cry..."

Will pulled him to his chest,brushing his tear stained cheeks.  
Nico hadn't even realized he was crying,until he felt Will's lips,against every single tear,kissing them away.  
he let a choked sob,clenching Will's front shirt tightly as the blonde mumbled soothing words in his ear.

"Nico..its all over...its ok now,everything will be ok...shhh,dont cry..."

Nico didnt even bother listening to Will,he needed reassurance...he needed to make sure Will was really there...that he would stay with him for ever...  
that he wont ever break his promise...

Nico grabbed Will by his collar,pulling him down,smashing his lips to the blonde's...

he didnt know who was crying,Will,himself,or both,all he knew was how REAL Will's lips were,how he was willing to stay with him...  
how he wasn't breaking his promise...

Will's arms wrapped themselves around Nico's waist,pulling him closer,not caring about all the people who were watching them...  
he needed Nico,and Nico needed him,that was all he knew...

when they pulled apart,Nico watched as Will's face broke into the most idiotic,and handsome smile ever.

"so...does that mean your answer is yes?"

Nico snorted,but rested his head against Will's chest nevertheless,listening to his excited heartbeat...  
he felt himself smile,as he closed his eyes to only focus on Will and Will only...

"if the kiss wasnt obvious enough,then let me tell u...yes,I will gladly be your significant annoyance.."

he slightly looked up at Will,as lonely snowflakes started to fall down on their hairs,decorating the ugly blood stained city with pure,clean white...

"Stay with me,sunshine?"  
"I will,death boy." 

Fin~


	10. Epilogue

The screams of the black birds could've been heard from miles away...  
The cold winter breeze was enough to freeze him to his bone,no matter how much cloths he had put on earlier that day...  
his curly blonde hair was well hidden under his warm black hat.  
his sky blue orbs,shifting from store to store,wondering if he should get anything on his way home...

as he was passing by a tv store,he could hear the news,from all around city,talking about the anniversary

"breaking news; 7 years have passed since the bitter incident of "the apocalypse" .  
today we will both celebrate and mourn...  
the memories of those who died will never be perished,but today is also a celebration!  
7 years ago,at the same day,we finally won the war against zombies and found a cure..."

he didn't hear more as he entered a flowershop 

"welcome-"  
.  
.  
.  
"No Maria!you had enough cookies for today,and we both know your daddy wont be happy to hear you had five cookies already!"

the sound of the young man echoed through the big house...  
he took off his shoes,hang his coat and dopped his keys on the small table in the living room.  
then,he moved toward the kitchen,where he hoped to see his family after his long day in the hospital...

"But papa!"

he watched as the raven hair young man with a smal pony tail,shook his head and folded his arms

"no Maria!the sugar is bad for your teeth!"

he sighed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the shorter man

"oh!hey babe!"

Nico di Angelo,turned his head with a bright smile and dropped a tender kiss on his husband's cheek.  
Will Solace smiled,his exhaustion vanishing at the sight of his lover

"hello there mr Solangelo...I see you have a bit of problem here?"

Nico chuckled and moved aside to wrap his own arms around Will's side,revealing a pouting small girl behind him.

"and hello to you miss Maria!"

Will's smile was,without any doubt,brighter than the sun...  
the small girl's face instantly lit up at sight of her other father  
"DADDY!"

she was instantly in Will's arms,giggling as he spun her around,then propping her up on his shoulders.

"Daddy!Papa won't let me have another cookie!"

Nico let out a soft groan,bumping his head to his husband's shoulder lightly

"she has your sweet tooth...I blame you..."  
he mumbled,kissing Will's neck with such gentleness that melt Will's heart.

"ok,guilty...so,as a peace offering..."

he pulled out the flower bouquet that he had left on the counter.

"for you,love."

Nico's eyes instantly lit up,taking the flowers from Will and burying his face in the colorful roses and daisies.

Maria chose the exact moment to let out a soft yawn,resting her head on her father's head  
"Daddy...im sleepy.."

Will gently cradled her in his arms,moving upstairs and setting her in bed to tuck her in.  
after a few moment,Nico joined them as well,laying on Maria's right side while Will did the same on her left..

"Papa...sing for me?"

and that was always her request..  
every night,before she went to sleep,Maria asked for Nico to sing for her...  
and Nico always would...he would sing the lullaby that his mother used to sing for him when he was just a little boy...  
the lullaby was in his own mother tongue,Italian,but Maria didn't seem to care...she just seemed to find peace in her father's voice...

Will sat there,listening to the soft tone of his husband,watching Nico silently:how his soft pink lips seem to curve at every word...  
how his long eyelashes casted shadow over his slightly pale cheeks...  
how some of the strands of his hair had fallen lose on his face,framing his sharp cheekbones...

Will soon found himself drifting to sleep with Nico's voice...a voice that he never even dreamed of becoming his....

"hey,Will...c'mon,Maria is asleep."

Will fluttered his eyes open and shoot Nico a sleepy smile.  
he got up and followed Nico into their own bedroom after closing their daughter's door behind himself.

"how was your day?"

Will only shrugged and dropped his head on the younger man's shoulder

"rough..."

he could feel Nico's hands massaing his shoulders,then his back and let out a soft sigh.

"lets get you in bed,k?"

Will nodded and with alil help from Nico,changed his cloths to a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.  
Nico pulled the covers on themselves and buried his face in the crook of Will's neck,trailing soft kissing along the exposed skin...

"7 years have passed,huh...?"

Nico stopped midway,glancing up at Will's face,lost in thought

"yeah...can you still believe it?I mean,everything was just like a dream...and a nightmare...  
one day we were running,fighting...  
and look at us now...can you believe we managed to survive and even get married?"

he trailed the lines of Will's left hand's ring finger,finding the familiar coolness of the silver metal...  
a smiled crept on his lips as he locked his fingers with Will's...

'he's still here...'

true to his words,Will never broke his promise...  
they had been together ever since the last day had fought near the safe zone...  
after that,their lives started to get better and better..  
they got gratitude,and after their first year in college,they bought a house and moved in together...  
after Will got into the hospital,and Nico became an Italian language teacher in a university...  
they finally got married,adopted a baby girl,and before they knew it,7 years had indeed passed...

Will brushed Nico's hair out of his eyes,tilting his head to capture his husband's soft lips with his own.  
Nico's touch was gentle,as if wanted to make sure Will was real,and that none of it was only a dream...

Will smiled,resting his forehead against Nico's after they parted,tracing the smaller man's cheekbones,mesmerized by those chocolate brown eyes that he had fell in love with years ago...

"I love you.."

it was funny how three words carried so many emotions...  
reassurance,affection,concern,but mostly,love...  
something that no one could leave without it,no matter how much they tell themselves they dont need it...cause believe me,they all do...and they only know it when they find the right person...

Nico's smile was priceless for Will...he would give the world just to see that smile playing on his husband's lips forever...

' I promise to make you smile and laugh forever...you wont have to fear the darkness anymore....'

and he indeed planned to keep his vow...after all,Nico was scarred for life,he needed a break from it all...

"I love you too,Sunshine."

that was their life..  
how they ended up meeting each other in the parking lot of the abandoned super market 7 years ago,was a mystery...  
how they managed to survive all the way til the end,was a miracle...

7 years had passed since the night they had shared their first kiss,scared,lost and broken...  
and on that night,they shared another kiss,this one however was different...

"good night darlin' "

it was filled with love,happiness,and a reminder of their promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a special au for Halloween,which I posted on wattpad...
> 
> I just enjoyed writing it so much,I hope u guys enjoyed it just like I did!!
> 
> love u guys!  
> see u in my other ffs!
> 
> make sure to tell me what u think!!
> 
> see ya!


End file.
